


Long Overdue

by ivycross



Series: Prompts from Tumblr and More [5]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, Vulcan Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 17:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4928860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivycross/pseuds/ivycross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a battle with Klingons, Spock surprises Kirk with a gesture</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Overdue

Kirk sat in the command chair on the bridge of the Enterprise as his shoulders slumped. They had just escaped with their lives, having gone up against not one, but two Klingon Birds of Prey. Everyone was tense and exhausted, even Mr. Spock seemed weary at the moment. Kirk licked his lips as he started talking calls from Ops, getting damage reports and an update from the medical bay for casualties.

“Captain.” Kirk turned as Spock appeared beside him, the Vulcan looking pale. “Are you well?”

Kirk had to smile. “I’ll be alright, Spock. You?”

Spock gave a little nod. “I am adequate, Captain.” Which Kirk knew was the Vulcan equivalent of “fine” and that Spock used it just as loosely. 

Kirk gave a nod, making a mental note to inquire further into Spock’s well-being. Of course, that would have to wait. He needed to check on his ship, his crew and fill out a report to send to Starfleet about the attack.

“That’s good Spock.” He reached out and clapped a hand on the other’s shoulder. “I have a feeling it’s going to be a long night,”

“Undoubtedly,” Spock said. “Captain, with your permission, I would like to see if Doctor McCoy would care for my assistance. I am giving to understand the number to injured crew is quite high.“

"Of course, Mr. Spock. I’m sure Bones would appreciate your help.”

Spock gave another nod and headed toward the lift. As he passed behind the chair, Kirk felt the softest touch, the brushing of fingers against the back of his neck. He turned to look at Spock as he entered to lift. The Vulcan held his gaze before the doors closed and Kirk felt a shiver at the look the Vulcan gave him.

He tried not to read too much into Spock’s gestures. He always figured it was just the Vulcan’s way of showing his friendship, but there was something about that touch. It made Kirk wonder if maybe he needed to have a talk with Spock.

A long one, but one that would not be unwelcome, at least not on Kirk’s end. He smiled briefly before turning back in his chair and continued to listen to the damage reports. His skin where Spock touched him tingled and made his blood rush through his body. Yes, a long and overdue talk between them was definitely needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt given 'Spock sneaks in Vulcan kisses'  
> XPosted to my Tumblr. Some minor editing was done here


End file.
